


Frog Tactics

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Hey guys, I think that frog there is actually Reno!





	Frog Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the trailer shot of frog!cloud with a sword


End file.
